


【昊磊】少年滋味

by scjrihbvinedmk



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scjrihbvinedmk/pseuds/scjrihbvinedmk





	【昊磊】少年滋味

刘昊然和吴磊因为参加的竞赛提前结束就提前回来了，两人没有去教室，在高三里这么难得的放松时间，他们就提前回了宿舍。

两人成绩不俗，脑子转得快，经常参加各种竞赛，名次也很不错，很有希望借此获得名校的保送资格，学校为了让这种尖子生不被其他同学打扰，特地在教职工宿舍里空了几间出来，刘昊然和吴磊就住在那里。

房间不小，住两个人绰绰有余，刘昊然把自己和吴磊的书包扔到桌子上，随手倒了两杯水，递了一杯给吴磊，叹口气道：“终于可以休息几天了。”

这次竞赛是国家级的，含金量很高，难度自然很大，为此两人准备了整整一个暑假加开学的两周，几乎没怎么休息过，一脸的疲色，连带队老师都发话让他们在比赛结束后放两天假，不用去上课。

吴磊一口气喝完水就瘫在床上，他的腿很长，下铺不高，姿势就很别扭：“可累死我了，小然子，快来给朕捏捏腿。”

刘昊然看着吴磊光裸的小腿和宽大裤管里隐约的大腿，觉得口干舌燥起来，他想，刚才喝的水都白喝了，少年人的冲动可见一斑。据说十七八岁的男孩子看着有关性器官的文字都能硬，刘昊然没有体会过，不过他觉得他不会，毕竟他有男朋友，不用意淫，想要做什么就做什么。

他走上前去，以一个绝对掌控的姿势将吴磊笼罩在自己的阴影之下，他不用说什么，吴磊就能明白他的想法，配合着刘昊然调整了自己的姿势，让他更方便动作。

因为竞赛，两人都很久没亲热过了，上一次还是刚开学的时候，算下来差不多有半个月，这对住在同一屋檐下的两人再说，实在是很不可思议。

刘昊然低头亲吻吴磊，他的嘴唇因为刚刚喝过水，显得水汪汪的，亲上去又软又甜，这不像是一个男孩子的嘴唇，还是说恋爱中的人都是这样的想法？

两人在一起的时间不短，做的次数更是数不胜数，刚开荤的时候几乎每晚都要缠绵一次，后来才有所收敛，这样一来，刘昊然的吻技自然而然就练出来了，他含着吴磊的嘴唇，先是轻柔的吮吻，舌头一圈一圈地描绘着他的唇形，然后将舌头伸进吴磊的嘴里，找到他的舌头，用牙齿轻浅地咬，又吸回自己的嘴里，像是要把它吞吃进肚一样。

吴磊处在下方的位置，不方便动作，脖子抵在墙上难受，偏偏刘昊然完全不放过他，亲得他呼吸困难，口水顺着脖子流到领口，有点黏糊糊的，不太好受。他手上使劲把刘昊然推开，对方正吻得投入，完全忽视了他的动作，还以为是欲拒还迎的小情趣，反而亲得更起劲。

刘昊然不但亲，手同时顺着宽大T恤的衣摆伸进去，摸到吴磊的腰上，上面覆了一层薄薄的肌肉，富有弹性，摸上去手感极好，他着迷地在肌肉上流连，又顺着肌肉摸到胸口，在吴磊的乳头上掐了一把，打着圈揉捏起来。

“唔…刘昊然你是要谋杀亲夫吗！”

吴磊实在忍无可忍，一口咬在刘昊然的舌头上，痛得他“嘶”了一声，但还是在吴磊的嘴巴上啵了一口，才退开去，语气不满道：“谋杀亲夫的不是你吗？你这也太下得去嘴了吧？”

他说话稍微有些大舌头，像是舌头受伤了，吴磊有些心疼愧疚，嘴上却不饶人：“你亲得我都喘不过气了，我还不能反抗一下？”话虽这么说，他还是掰着刘昊然的头让他张开嘴，看有没有破皮。

刘昊然十分配合，凑得很近，吴磊仔细打量了半天，似乎没发现有伤口，嘴里喃喃道：“没破皮，应该没事……”

话音未落，就听见刘昊然憋不住的笑声，吴磊抬头怒视他：“刘源你是小学生吗怎么这么幼稚！”

刘昊然笑得像门卫大爷养的柴犬，一脸傻气：“按年龄来说，我比你大一点，还是你更幼稚。”

吴磊拿这样的刘昊然没辙，也许恋爱中的人都是幼稚鬼，看刘昊然一张俊脸笑成一朵花，他也忍不住笑起来，吴磊的眼睛非常漂亮，弯着眼角笑起来的时候仿佛真的有星星在里面。

两人笑了好一会才想起他们正在做什么，刘昊然收敛起笑意，从床垫下摸出安全套和润滑剂，他拿起最后一个有一个圆环印迹的塑料包装扬了扬：“只有一个了。”

这盒避孕套还是暑假买的，一共十只，混合装，极薄凸点冰感应有尽有，剩下这只是螺纹的，吴磊挑眉：“道德败坏啊小刘同志，你说你对未成年下手就算了，还搞这么情趣的，啧啧。”

刘昊然看着吴磊一脸的坏笑，决定不拆穿这盒情趣避孕套是吴磊强烈要求买的，转而说道：“你也不亏啊，我不是也没成年么？打平了。”

现在的时节还在夏天的尾巴上，两人都穿的宽松舒适的T恤和短裤，刘昊然一把脱掉自己的衣服，又去脱吴磊的，对方看起来比他瘦很多，脱了衣服身材却比他好了不是一点半点，至少吴磊的肌肉比他又白又瘦的小肋排好看很多。

这样看来吴磊怎么都是上位的人，不过他俩对此都不是很在意，决定谁在上面的方式更是草率——一道高数题，谁先解出来谁就在上面，刘昊然险胜半秒，因此现在吴磊正在给他套避孕套。

“你看起来瘦不拉叽的，这里倒是不小。”吴磊一边调侃刘昊然，一边托着手里充血硬挺的性器撸动，他们厮混过这么多次，吴磊对怎么让他兴奋起来十分了解，有些肉感的双手从根部按着性器上跳动的青筋撸到头部，最后在膨大的头部稍微用力按了一把，瞬间就让它流出了一些液体。

刘昊然一边享受着吴磊的服务，自己也没闲着，双手挤满了润滑剂向吴磊的身后探去，现在他跪坐在吴磊大开的双腿间，拖着吴磊坐到自己的大腿上，让对方肉感的双臀挤压着他的大腿。

这个姿势很好动作，双指很顺利地伸进后穴，多日不做，扩张有些困难，特别是吴磊手上动作一直没停，再让他玩下去还没插进去就要射了，他按住吴磊的双手，阻止他的动作：“磊磊，不要玩了。”

吴磊眼睛有些雾蒙蒙的，刘昊然的手指时不时地碰到前列腺，显然让他非常爽快，刘昊然让他不要动，他脑子迟钝地想了想，也就听话地不动了。

“磊磊真乖。”

刘昊然奖励般地亲了吴磊一口，他有些忍不住了，伸手摸了一把吴磊的后穴，确定湿度和软度足够，就分开吴磊的双腿，按着他的胯，缓缓将自己胀大的性器顶了进去。

“呜……”吴磊被顶得呜咽一声，他现在的样子和平时气势飞扬的样子不同，眼角因为情欲而通红，还挂上了泪珠，嘴角可怜的垂下，一副沉溺在情欲中的模样。

这副模样十分撩人，刘昊然看着，埋在吴磊体内的性器又胀大了一圈，激得吴磊又挤了几滴眼泪出来：“刘昊然你是喝了春药吗！”

刘昊然性器对准吴磊体内最敏感的那一点又顶弄又打着圈研磨，嘴里说着骚话：“你不就是我的春药？”

刘昊然在做爱的时候也与平日里不同，他正好和吴磊相反，穿上衣服是人模狗样的谦和少年，脱了衣服就变成了一只扮猪吃老虎的大尾巴狼，吴磊常常被他折磨得要死不活，最后都是哭着求他——这也是刘昊然在床上的恶趣味之一。

少年人鲜活的肉体互相缠绵，一方小小的床铺困不住两个沉浸在性欲中的人，刘昊然大力抽插，把床铺摇得咯吱作响，避孕套上的螺纹随着力道刮蹭过肠肉，吴磊忍不住绞紧后穴，两人都是一声闷哼。

刘昊然低头亲吻吴磊，借此堵住他的呻吟，现在还是大白天，难保不会有学生老师经过这里。

这样别有一种偷情的快感，两人都是多日没做，快感来得猛烈，刘昊然动作愈发激烈，动作之大，几乎要把吴磊摇散架。

吴磊迎合着刘昊然的动作，他用舌头去顶对方的，要把他顶出自己的口中，在这样剧烈的情况下难免会伤到他，吴磊转而咬着自己的枕头，以抵抗嗓子里不由自主的呻吟。

这样插了十来分钟，姿势都没换一个，吴磊临近高潮，双手掐住刘昊然扶在他胯上的双臂，不住说道：“嗯…嗯…昊然……要射了……”

刘昊然自己也差不多了，听到吴磊这么多说，这次也没为难他，一边抚上吴磊濒临爆发边缘的性器撸动，身下动作不停，次次都是大开大合，几乎把整根都顶了进去，抽插了几十下，和吴磊一起射了出来。

“嗯……爽……”

吴磊的大腿因为高潮还在微微抽搐，人不是很清醒，刘昊然侧躺下来，把他搂到自己怀里，平复着快感。

两人缓了一会儿，力气都恢复了些，刘昊然摸了摸吴磊的后穴，想检查有没有受伤，但手上稍微黏腻的液体让他觉得有些不对劲。

“磊磊，套子好像破了？”

“……”

“……”

“……刘昊然我去你大爷的！”

END


End file.
